Welcome to the World of Fairy Tail
by Snuggly Bear Zacky-Kinz XD
Summary: The biggest fight in the Naruto universe. Tobi and Madara fighting our young heros. But even with the backup and the two jinchuuriki's kakashi see's no hope for a win. So using the last chakra he uses his jutsu and Naruto ends up in a strange world. what is this world? SPOILERS IN STORY XD rated T till futher notice


**Hello this is my second Naruto crossover and this time im doing Fairytail instead of Soul Eater.  
I hope you all will enjoy the story and leave any time of comments you feel like XD flame is good cause it helps me fix my story, unless you just being mean :(**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL!**

The battle was heated up with Obito and Madara on the same side. Naruto and the rest were giving their best. Some of his friends from the rookie 9 showed up hoping to even up the odds a little. Those members included Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, Rock Lee, and Temari no Sabaku who is a great friend and ally from the Village Hidden in the Sand. They all positioned themselves standing next to Naruto getting ready to attack. But from Kakashi's standpoint he was severely tired and can only use kamui one more time before he gets charkra exhaustion and can't fight. As for Guy he's at a disadvantage and Killer Bee who seems to be able to do nothing against either of them. So the time has come for the hardest decision he has to make. KAMUI!

Naruto heard Kakashi shout kamui but he hasn't even made a Resengan. Then he felt it, it was painful, he released his Kyuubi Cloak. He felt nothing for a moment then blacked out.

He woke up on some sort of a bed. He thought for a split second "Got get ba-" then he thought for a moment. Putting two and two together he figured it out. Kakashi's kamui teleports the user to another dimension, so that must mean…..He isn't in the elemental nations anymore…he was all alone…..Naruto then realized something. He is in a house, in a bed. Someone must of got him here. He got off the bed feeling like hell. He then heard what sounded like people voices. He couldn't make them out due to him feeling like such shit. He walked up to room that sounded like the talking. He was in for the shock of a lifetime.

"So any idea when he is going to wake up mam?" said Shikamaru. The older lady with pink hair said "I don't know to be honest, the condition he is in it could be a while." Naruto then proceded to make his presence known "I'm alive and kick'n everyone. How are you guys doing, ahem and girl." Temari smiled at him distinguishing between those dumb boys. "I'm doing fine thank you Naruto." One of the boys sighed "I'm doing quiet alright also to be honest tho my neck hurts a tad bit." said Kiba with Akamaru barking with approval. Then out of nowhere "Ay I am doing great Naruto! That ninjutsu had no effect on my youthful flames! This will only inspire me to train harder to get back to our home!" and you can only guess who that is XD. Then finally Shikamaru said "Lee please turn down your volume and we are all doing fine Naruto." Then an interruption happened by the person they almost forgot was there.

"Well you are all an interesting bunch indeed. You posses no magical capabilities but have very strong aura's. And this Kamui what is it?" asked the pink haired old lady. Naruto then explained to those that didn't know what Kamui is and what happens when it gets used against you."Well that is a very bad predicament you kids are in. So you have no way of getting back to you world. Very bad indeed. Well since you are going to be here then I must help you get ready for this world and give you the basic teachings of our land."

Everyone nodded continuously waiting for the explanation. "The very land no let me rephrase that, the very continent you are standing on right now is called Fiore. It is a very powerful place full of mystery. Instead of you world where you have ninjas and jutsu's and charka we have MAGIC(not ment to be shouted but more dramatized XD). Magic is everywhere, nature, objects made by humans, and more importantly People. Magic can be used to help cure, fight or even just materialize necessities. It is the greatest asset to have. But like you said you have something called a Ninja Village or something like that. Well here you have Mage Guilds. If you are a mage then you seek out a guild of your choice. You get jobs and make money to live off of. You are truly considered a mage when you join a Guild. Only then are you considered. That is the basic principle of this land. Oh and you cannot kill that is unless you want to go to jail."

Everyone just took in what she said savoring the words. Naruto spoke up first answering everyone's question "Do you know of a guild we can join which is nearby? We would truly appreciate it." Everyone nodded their heads wondering if she knew of one.

"Well I know of one, it's called Fairy Tail. You will find it easy to join and it is a fine guild to be part of. The people are nice to each other you could even call it a family. I suggest that one. It is in a place called Magnolia Town just west of here. When you find the guild, which to be honest isn't hard to miss just ask directions if you cant find it, ask for the master when you get there and tell him Porlyusica sent you. Now shoo get out of here and enjoy your new life." All the ninja's bowed in thanks and then departed.

As for Porlyusica she was smiling at such bright nice kids.

The group was charkra running to Magnolia Town when Kiba asked out loud "What do you think Fairy Tail is like?" they all pondered for a moment when Temari said "Everything Lady Porlyusica said about it. And if its all true then I'm we landed in this realm in her vicinity." They all thought about what she said and thought about their families. As for Naruto he was thinking of his father and mother he met for just a little bit in his mindscape. They couldn't wait too experience this so called guild and family.

10 minutes later they arrived in Magnolia Town. They were impressed by the structures but not by the size of the city. The sign said population 40 thousand but their villages were over five times that amount. Then went around looking at the shops and when they decided to finally ask the person at the shop counter about Fairy Tails location she said "It is going to be up the street, take a right, four houses down. It's a big building that says Fairy Tail on it, you can't miss it."

Following the girls directions they arrived. The place that Porlyusica said so much about. Lee said "YOSH, it is time to face this challenge head on, let us go into this Guild and become part of its 'family'! if we cannot then I will run 500 laps around…somewhere! If I cant run laps ill do 2000 pushups on the tip of my finger nail! YOSH!" Everyone was thinking "holy shit" but at the same time agree with going into the guild to become part of this 'family'. They took a deep breath and…..

Naruto proceeded to the front door and opened it. The room was silent but then went loud with laughing and fooling around. Naruto and the group went over to a lady almost the same height as Kiba. Kiba walked up to and asked her "Excuse me miss…" she turned around, she had white hair with a blueish tint to it, and very pretty eyes and a gorgeous smile. Kiba was blushing at how beautiful she was, while he was checking her out she was doing practically the same. Naruto inched his way towards Kiba and elbowed him in the stomach. "OUCH!" breaking the both of them out of their trance. Then realizing what he was doing blushed some more and asked her "Can we s-speak with your ma-master?" she nodded and then was about to go get him when he said from about them "Hello young ones, I am Master Makarov of Fairy Tail. How may I be of service?" Naruto being straightforward and getting to the point said "We came here to talk to you from a mutual friend." Makarov hearing what he said asked said "Oh and who would that be?" Temari then replied "Porlyusica." Then there was silence in the guild. Not a word or sound was to be heard, you could probably hear a pin drop. Makarov then said "Come with me downstairs."

"That is a very interesting story you told me. Very hard to believe if you didn't say who you came from. Well I take it you want to join the guild?" the whole group said "aye" in unison. "Well lets get you signed up!" Makarov motioned them to follow them upstairs, they complied. Makarov then said to the girl Kiba had the hots for "Mirajane if you would get the stamp to sign our new members up." Mirajane excitedly got the stamp knowing that the handsome man would be joining. Then she proceeded to stamp everyone in the group. Naruto got his on his left bicep, Shikamaru got his on his right forearm, Tamari got hers on her right hand, lee on the back of his neck, and Kiba on his torso(yea he was totally trying to show off to Mirajane if you were wondering XD". Now they belonged somewhere in this world, together, then Makarov yelled "Lets party for our new members!" everyone in the guild yelled in unison "YEAAAAAHHHHH!"

About 2 weeks later they were just getting used to the basics of getting jobs and getting around. Trains were still kind of creepy for them but they got used to it fairly quickly. They started up a team of their own after a while called Team Naruto. They were one of the most formidable groups in the guild considering them just joining. They were enjoying their times in the guild and having a grand time together.

They were talking to one another when Gray came up to Cana and asked "Hey Cana do you know when Natsu will be back from looking for Igneel?" Cana wondered for a moment "He left about a month ago so maybe he'll be back in a couple of days." Rock Lee then proceeded to walk over to Gray and asked "Who is this youthful man you talk about?" Gray responded saying "He's a flame specialist mage that use's magic that you can't buy in stores. It's called Dragon Slayer Magic and he's pretty good at it." Lee then enthusiastically exclaimed "AYE!I shall train harder so I will be able to beat him!if I can't beat him I will run 600 laps around Magnolia Town without rest and if I do rest I will do 1000 pushups on my fingers!" everyone sweat dropped at what he said. The rest of Team Naruto was smirking wondering how the battle would turn out.

Then out of nowhere the door slammed open revealing a medium sized kid with pink hair, a open vest, and a scaled scarf. He then ran to a man and yelled "THE INFORMATION YOU GAVE ME ABOUT IGNEEL WAS FAAAALLLSEEEEE!" behind him was a girl also medium height with blond hair in pig tails with ribbons. She carefully walked in not knowing what to do. Shikamaru came up and talked to her "Hello Miss…." Realizing he was asking for a name "Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia..And you are?" "My name is Shikamaru Nara one of the newest members of Fairy Tail. So what can I do for you today?" Lucy gathering her courage said " I would really, really love to join Fairy Tail." Shikamaru thought for a second then said "Okay lets get you set up." Lucy was getting extremely excited "Hey Mirajane! We got a new one!" Lucy heart was thumping like crazy. She kept thinking, oh my god its Mirajane from the center of Weekly Sorcerer! Mirajane came up and said "New member, okay miss where would you like your stamp to be?" Lucy thinking for a second decided "Back of the hand!" and thus Lucy joined Fairy Tail.

Lee decided to ask the newly arrived pink menace what his name was "My name is Natsu Dragneel. What's your name?" Lee then said "My name is Rock Lee and I challenge you to a most youthful duel!" Natsu got pumped just thinking about being able to fight a new guild member and test their abilities. "I accept!" "YOSH let us take this outside my youthful adversary!"

Everyone followed the two outside Team Naruto being first followed by some unimportant at the moment and then Mirajane and Lucy. Natsu and Lee got into fighting positions ready for the signal to start. Lucy walked up to Shikamaru and asked him "Natsu's pretty strong do you think he'll be alright?" Shikamaru chuckled and said "Lee will be fine, he won't lose it would be too troublesome for us. He has this easily. Just watch and you will see." Lucy looked on not knowing who to be worried for. Natsu was strong and he saved her life but Shikamaru says this guy can take care of himself.

Naruto nominated to start the match declared to the fighters "When your opponent is unable to fight do not KEEP attacking him. Or I will intervene and you would not like that. So basically when I say it ends it does. So READY, SET…BEGIN!

Natsu taking notice of this rushed at Lee yelling Fire Dragon's Iron Fist thinking he can finish this quick. Lucy got excited and thought "Natsu's got this! He can beat this guy easy!" Kiba then proceeded to yell "Cmon Lee don't let his flame's of youth dampens yours!" All of Team Naruto except Lee were smiling at what Kiba said. Lee seeing this as a challenge yelled while bring his fist closed up in front of his chest "YOSH! I MUSNT LOSE OR HE WILL DAMPEN MY FLAMES!" Kiba was on the ground laughing his ass off and as for the rest of them…pretty much the same except Shikamaru due to him thinking it would be to troublesome to fall down.

Natsu getting closer by the second and feet away Lee just vanished. Natsu stopped and released his iron fist and was looking for him. Then Lee appeared right under him kicking him in the chin up into air(think of when he fought gaara in the chunin exams minus the near death and gates okay XD). Lee still being in Natsu's blind spot roundhouse him, followed by that was a powerful backhand blow, then Lee kicked him in the back propelling him towards the ground, followed by hard-axe hitting kick into the ground. Talk about ouch.

Naruto walked over to Natsu and checked to see if he was at least conscious. Seeing he was alright except the couple of wounds he concluded the fight "Winner by KO, Rock Lee!" Lee then proceeded to spot stuff about how youthful his flames were and such. Team Naruto went over and congratulated him. Lucy looked at Natsu and just wondered how strong the people in Fairy Tail are.

It has been about a week since that day had happened and now Natsu and Lee are most youthful rivals(much to Team Narutos prayers, then it means they don't have to get into a taijutsu fight with him). Everyone in the guild was drinking and being merry. Kiba was talking to Mirajane about random stuff, Shikamaru was talking to Temari about, well her due to him being to troublesome, and Naruto was talking to Lee about the weather and maybe taking a light jog at sunset with him. Natsu and Gray were fighting of course, nothing new, Elfman was boasting about manliness, Cana was drinking barrel after barrel of alcohol. Loke was being flirtatious with all the girls but Lucy(hmm we can only wonder XD). Then Lucy was hanging out with Happy talking about some of the cool missions he had been on. Then someone broke through the door, "She's back!"

Natsu and Gray immediately recognizing this stopped fighting and put their arm around each other's neck in a friendly way. Elfman stopped talking about that subject, Team Naruto were wondering who was coming that could make those three stop their nonsense. Kiba asked Mirajane "Who's this person that can make those three shut up and stop what they were doing?" Mirajane giggled at him and replied "She is an S-Class mage of Fairy Tail, the strongest female in the Guild. And well, just about everyone is scared of her except for the other S-class mages and master of course." Everyone acknowledged this and wondered who this person could be. Then the doors swung open.

A girl a little bit over average height walked into the Guild, she had long red hair, was wearing armor of some sort, with a blue skirt? New to the Team Naruto for sure but not to the rest of Fairy Tail. Erza walked to Natsu and Gray and they spoke in unison "Hey Erza we have been behaving like always" they said "Aye" in conformation in their words. Erza looked at them and nodded then noticed someone drinking "Cana you are drinking in a most inappropriate manor!" Cana just sighed and stopped drinking till she was away. Then Erza yelled "What is happening here to this guild, I heard that you Elfman hit a man you were suppose to escort" Elfman just snorted in retort. "and you Loke were SLEEPING with a councilor's daughter!" Loke smiled in remembrance "Natsu you destroyed a whole port and many other damages in the village" Natsu looked scared as hell "and so body by the name of Naruto destroyed HALF A TOWN! What do you all have to say for you selves?"

Naruto seeing that he was mentioned retorted first "Well you see Miss. Erza I was doing my mission and had to improvise, and second Master Makarov told me like her probably told the rest of these members Fairy Tail has a penchant for destruction. So what do you have to say about that?" he was saying while walking over to her. Everyone but Team Naruto feared for his safety. Naruto casually walked over and said "Are you telling me you have never done some sort of collateral damage in a mission. Cause I highly doubt that if you say you didn't." Erza was getting furious from getting talked back to. This had never happened to before, she was pissed. Time to take action they both thought.

Naruto then took it a step further "I wonder how you got your S-class mage status, I bet it was fear by the new members. I bet you aren't even a good mage!" he knew that would get her. "OKAY THAT'S IT! OUTSIDE, YOU, ME, NOW!" Erza screamed then Naruto thought "Hook line sinker." They then proceeded to behind the guild to gear up for the fight. Naruto was getting stretched for the match waiting for it to start. Mirajane then walked up and began to explain the rules. Lucy even more concerned for his safety than for Lee's due to him fighting a S-class mage asked Shikamaru again if he would be alright. Shikamaru replied "Do not worry about him, he could defeat all of us at once even if we tried our hardest. This will be an easy match for him. Believe." Shikamaru stated and Lucy acknowledged without doubting this time.

Naruto and Erza got into their fighting stance "Ready, set, Fight!"

Erza reequipped an armor called Flight armor which was a kind of revealing cheetah printed armor. She also equipped a sword that looked like a rapier. Then she launched at him at insane speeds, she was smirking thinking this to be a easy victory, everyone else thought it was done for also. To just about everyones surprise Naruto easily dodged the strike and every one swiped after that. He was do so elegantly and with ease like it was nothing. Erza took it up a notch and put on adamant armor to put some power in her hits along with the immense defense. She then yelled "Let's see you hurt me now." She was smirking knowing that he couldn't hurt her.

Naruto was laughing his ass off. "Haha you think I cant hurt you? Ha that's the best thing I heard all day! Ill just have to take it up a notch if that's such a good defense armor." Team Naruto started making bets on him knowing what he was going to use. Naruto then proceeded to use the Nine-Tails Charka Mode. The sheer pressure from the charka actually made a couple of members faint. He then in a yellow flash punched Erza 60 yards away in to a cement wall. Her head was killing her and she had no idea what just happened. Then another yellow flash and some strange knife thing were against her throat. "So do you yield?" he asked in a sing song voice "Please do cause I would hate to hurt you further." Erza looking confused looked at her body but then felt a intense pain. Her wrist must of fractured or at worst broken from the sheer force of his strike. All she could do is "I yield. You have defeated me. Naruto.." he had a puzzled look on his face "I think you would be a worthy opponent."

Naruto smiled one of those genuine heartwarming smiles and said "Yeah that would be great. Now let me get you fixed up." Naruto used Kurama's chakra to help heal Erza's fracture. About 10 minutes later he was finished.

This guild has brought them many things so far, friendship, love for some, rivals, family, something they thought lost when sucked into the jutsu. But they found it again and are enjoying it. This begins the story of Naruto and the gang in the world of magic, mystery, and adventure! This is Fairy Tail!

**YOSH I HAS FINISHED THE FIRST CHAPTER OF MY SECOND CROSSOVER XD well I hope you all enjoyed it XD this story couldn't of been possible without the help of my very dear friend xxPaffyxx, she has been a inspiration for a lot of this and if she's reading this "THANKS YOU XDXD3"**

**Well that's it for chapter one gonna update again sometime soon I hope XD**

**Ill cya soon people XD**


End file.
